tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Crown Prince Abassa, Session 1
Crown Prince Abassa, Session 1 Characters: Baroness Over Kill Interrogator Location: TerrorDrome 771, Al-Alawi Date: July 31, 2011 TP: Al-Alawi Invasion TP Summary: Interrogator "convinces" the Crown Prince to sign a peace treaty with Cobra. Category:2011 Category:Logs TerrorDrome 771 Within the TerrorDrome, the circular hallway winds around the Firebat launch tube. The lower floor houses a small, compact barracks and a tiny medbay, as well as a cramped cell for captured foes. The upper floor is dedicated to launch computers and radar operation. Crown Prince Abassa kneels on the floor of his cell, praying to Allah. Interrogator walks up to the cell and tells the guards, "I need the prisoner." The Crown Prince is dragged from his Cell by the guards, and they move to follow Interrogator. Interrogator leads the way to a small room nearby. The room is plain, containing two chairs and a table. On the table, by the chair closest to the door is a file folder. He says to the guards, "Handcuff the Crown prince to the far chair and guard the door. Only let in members of the High Command." The Prince is cuffed to the chair, and glares defiantly at the Cobra goons. He shouts something in Arabic. Interrogator says, "I know you speak English. I would suggest doing so." He sits in the chair nearest the door, across from the Prince. The Crown Prince continues to speak in Arabic, ignoring Interrogator's words. Well, he heard them, but still. Interrogator shakes his head and activates the voice modulator in his helmet, so his voice sounds more soothing. He says, "Speaking Arabic will get you nowhere, I would suggest you try English if you want me to understand you." Prince Abassa shuts up, and just glares at Interrogator for a long few seconds, and finally, grudgingly, in English he says, "Eat Filth, you motherless cur." Interrogator says calmly, "That is better." He activates the LEDs in the helmet and stares at the Crown Prince. The lights pulse hypnotically as Interrogator says, "I want you to focus on my voice and the lights. No harm will come to you if you listen to me." Crown Prince Abassa, "Pound Sand!" He refuses to look at Interrogator, "Get your forces out of my country, and take your whore-mistress with you! All your whore should be shot for trying to do the job of real men!" He spews forth Extremist Language, even though he is not one. Interrogator says, "We are not going to leave until we are ready to. Defiance will get you nowhere. We are both civilized men, and want this to go well. You don't want any more of your countrymen hurt, do you?" The Prince laughs, still not looking at his captor, "My countrymen will be dead if I do what you want, I imagine. Those you can catch. The Al-Alawi people will withdraw into the desert, find places to hide, and then, when you least expect it, Allah will have your infidel army destroyed by his true sons, and again, Islam will rule this land. Even if I am dead, you will all die, soon enough." Interrogator shuts off the LED lights and calls to the guard, "I need one of you in here to assist now." He opens the file and checks the Crown Prince's weight before reaching into one of his belt's pouches and removing a small case. He pulls a vial and syringe out of the case and loads the syringe. "Rot in hell, Infidel!" The Crown Prince than switches back to cursing at Interrogator in Arabic, while one of the guards moves into the room, and awaits orders. Interrogator stands and pushes a little of the liquid out of the syringe. He says to the guard, "Hold him still while I give him this shot." Over Kill hears things on the other side of the door and comments to one of his BATs. "Sounds like its getting loud in there. Humans, hmm?" The Crown Prince is held still, but he is still able to curse, loudly in Arabic. If anyone translates any recordings, they are all variations on 'Motherless Bastard', 'Dirty Dog', our 'Your mother is a big whore. So big, she gives it away, to you, for free!'. Interrogator rolls up Abassa's right sleeve and finds a vein. He carefully plunges the needle into him and injects the liquid, saying, "This should calm you down and make you more reasonable." Almost as soon as the injection is complete, the Crown Prince shuts up, and just stares at Interrogator. Interrogator says to the guard, "You may leave now. Take the syringe and dispose of it.” He hands it to the guard and turns the LED lights back on. He purrs to the Crown Prince, "You should be feeling drowsy. Focus on my voice and the lights and everything will go well for you." The Crown Prince just looks at Interrogator. Interrogator looks at the man opposite him, looking for signs he is relaxing. He says, "Focus on my voice and the lights." He keeps repeating this. The Crown Prince stares, slack jawed at Interrogator, but remains quiet. Interrogator changes the chant to, "Cobra is your friend, you will sign this peace agreement with Cobra." He slowly, so as not to break the spell, opens the file folder and removes a sheet of paper and a pen. The Crown Prince shakes his head slightly, "I don't want to." He tries to resist, "Cobra is n...n....NOT... my friend...." Interrogator continues his chant, slightly increasing the pulses of light. The Prince struggles, but finally says, "Cobra is n....nnnnnnnn..... *is* my friend." Interrogator slowly rises, and frees the Crown Prince's writing hand. He places the pen in it, purring, "You will sign this agreement." The Crown Prince takes the pen, and signs the paper. He looks blankly at the wall when he is done. Interrogator carefully removes the pen from his hand and rehandcuffs him. He carefully puts the paper back into the file folder and begins calmly chanting, "You will listen to Cobra Commander and the Baroness." The Crown Prince says softly, "Cobra Commander and Baroness." Interrogator asks quietly, "Who will you listen to?" The Prince says softly, "Cobra Commander and Baroness." Interrogator slows down the lights until they stop. He says quietly, "You did well tonight." The Crown Prince says softly, "Thank You." (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "He has signed the agreement and is still restrained, if you want to test the command to listen to you." to Baroness. (Radio) Baroness sends you a radio transmission, 'Just bring me the agrement. I'm not concerned about the Command, at the moment, as long as we have the Peace Treaty.' Interrogator says, "You are welcome." He begins to chant, "You will not tell anyone about this." (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "Should I bring it to your tent?" to Baroness. (Radio) Baroness sends Interrogator a radio transmission, 'I am up in the Terror Drome's Command Level. You can bring it to me there.' (Radio) Interrogator transmits, "Yes, Baroness." to Baroness. Interrogator repeats to the Prince, "You will not tell anyone about this." The Crown Prince says simply, "I will tell no one." Interrogator says to the Prince, "You will sleep now. Just go to sleep." The Prince falls asleep. Interrogator shuts off the voice modulator and opens the door. He grabs the file folder and says to the guards, "Please take him back to his cell. I must deliver this to the Baroness. Interrogator goes to the command center. Meanwhile, up in the Terror Drome Command Center, Baroness is monitoring the action of the Al-Alawi assault. "Tell the Second Brigade, Alpha Company to advanced 500 yards, and maintain their position until Bravo Company arrives." she says to a Tele-Viper, the ever present, when she is around, Tele-Viper 911. Interrogator enters the Command Center and salutes with his free hand saying, "Here is the Agreement, Baroness." Baroness turns to Interrogator, "Excellent work." She holds her hand out for the agreement, "I will have the signature compared for signs of drugs or extreme stress... Just in case someone tries to dispute the Treaty." Interrogator hands the Baroness the file folder, saying, "I had to give him a mild sedative. He was being extremely uncooperative. He should wake up fine, but I will be checking on him until he does." Baroness nods, "Shouldn't be a problem, good work." Interrogator says, "Thank you." He salutes again and leaves her to her work. Interrogator leaves the Command Center and goes to check on the sleeping prisoner. category:Logs